leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends: Wild Rift
, Android, iOS |genre = Role-Playing Game, Real-Time Strategy, Multiplayer Online Battle Arena |modes = Classic |media = Download |input = Controller, Touchscreen |requirements = }} League of Legends: Wild Rift (also called Wild Rift or WR) is an upcoming multiplayer online battle arena game for mobiles and consoles. The game was first announced by Riot Games, and entered its first closed beta, on October 15th 2019, coinciding with the 10th Anniversary of League of Legends. It will be released in 2020. Although it has similarities to League of Legends, the game is not a port of the PC game and will have its own Champion roster and content releases.Wild Rift Official SiteWild Rift Chinese Site Description League of Legends: Wild Rift brings the fast-paced PVP action-strategy of the LoL PC game to mobile and console! Welcome to the Wild Rift! Featuring the same skill-based 5v5 PVP gameplay you expect from League of Legends on PC, Wild Rift was built from the ground up for new platforms. Lock your choice from a huge cast of League champions, team up with friends, and outplay the opposition. ;THE LEAGUE YOU KNOW Experience the thrills of League’s competitive and strategic 5v5 gameplay, rebuilt specifically for mobile and console. Choose your champion, take to the Rift, and destroy the enemy Nexus in 15-20 minute matches. ;A NEW RIFT Explore the Wild Rift, a new-yet-familiar 5v5 map based on Summoner’s Rift and streamlined for faster games. A responsive dual-stick control scheme, designed exclusively for new platforms, makes sure your skillshots on mobile feel as crisp as they do on PC. ;NO IMPOSTORS Wild Rift will include a familiar cast of over champions at launch, with more favorites on the way. Light the way with Lux, spin to win with Garen, or blow it all up with Jinx. ;COMPETE AND CLIMB Master the new Rift, climb the Ranked ladder—and earn unique loot along the way. Like LoL PC, Wild Rift lets you prove yourself with high-skill champs, macro strategy, and myriad playstyles. ;DRESS TO IMPRESS Customize your champ’s look to your liking with loads of skins across dozens of themes. Then, get closer than ever before with Wild Rift’s all-new 3D model viewer. ;SKILLS NOT BILLS All champs can be earned for free, and there’s no paying for playtime or power. Ever. Gameplay Controls Players control their champion with a twin-stick control scheme, using one to move and one to aim their basic attack targeting as well as their ability. Champions Not all champions from LoL will be released onto Wild Rift. Some champion abilities have been modified from LoL to fit the twin-stick control scheme. During release there are champions to choose from. ;Original Champion Roster * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Known Champion differences * can now be controlled (like , with a turning circle more similar to ). * changed to skill shot from targeted spell. * Added actives to several previously passive only abilities (i.e ; ). ** active grants attack speed for 3 attacks and any silver bolt triggered during this time grants healing equal to the silver bolt damage done. Runes The Rune page consists of a single path containing one possible Keystone rune and three minor runes. Items Boots can be upgraded into active items, and are the only way to obtain these active items. Other Known Differences * There are no inhibitors, destroying the inhibitor turret will cause Super minions to spawn. * Nexus Turrets have been removed, but the Nexus fires turret shots. * The camera is oriented with the Allied Base at the bottom left of the map. The paths are marked to indicate the objective near that path. * The wall between the and the bush near the dragon pit has been removed, and the camp is now attached to the bush. * Bush near blue side middle turret has been slightly moved forward. * can spawn near inner bottom sides turrets. Trivia * Wild Rift is Riot Games' take on the genre for mobile and consoles. ** This game is primarily made for the Chinese mobile market as its extensively supported in that region compared to international releases of the game. ** This game was heavily inspired by classic League of Legends released on PC and Mac. * The game was visually remastered from scratch, giving skins and champions a different appearance from League of Legends on PC. Media Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Wild Rift Announcement Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Wild Rift Promo 01.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 1 Wild Rift Promo 02.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 2 Wild Rift Promo 03.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 3 Wild Rift Promo 04.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 4 Wild Rift Promo 05.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 5 Wild Rift Promo 06.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 6 Wild Rift Promo 07.jpg|Wild Rift Promo 7 Wild Rift Champion Promo 01.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Wild Rift Champion Promo 02.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 01.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 02.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) See Also *Wild Rift Official site *Wild Rift Chinese Site es:League of Legends: Wild Rift Category:Games Category:Wild Rift